Found You
by Babytatae
Summary: Jungkook itu Inspektur kepolisian. namun karena seorang bocah bernama Kim Taehyung ia merasa dirinya adalah seorang kriminal menjijikan. BL. KookV Not VKook. DLDR. please Review siapa tau membawa sequel .g


FOUND YOU

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook (27) Top!

Kim Taehyung (15) Bottom!

.

.

Warning!

BL/YAOI/GAJE

Rate M karena beberapa bahasa yg menurut author gak layak konsumsi anak di bawah umur.

.

.

Typo everywhere karena sekali bikin langsung post. Mohon maklum!

.

.

Menginap di kantor polisi telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari seorang pria dewasa bernama Jeon Jungkook. Bekerja sebagai seorang Inspektur muda di sebuah kantor polisi di daerah ibu kota Korea Selatan yakni Seoul, membuat Jeon Jungkook harus rela menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu nya bersama para kriminal dan berandalan.

Menjadi seorang polisi mengharuskannya selalu mematuhi hukum yang berlaku. Namun sayangnya kepala polisi muda ini bukanlah seseorang yang bersih hukum. Minggu lalu Jungkook tanpa sengaja mabuk dan berakhir memperkosa seorang anak remaja yang kira-kira masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Ia bangun di sebuah motel dengan seorang bocah di sampingnya. Tidak menangis si bocah malah menatapnya kosong dan hal itu membuat Jungkook berfikiran negative. Bukannya menyesal dan minta maaf Jungkook bahkan hampir membunuh anak tersebut karena merasa ia dijebak. Anak tersebut menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya karena si anak menyangkal tuduhannya dengan perkataan yang membuat emosi Jeon Jungkook meluap. Karena bagaimanapun Jungkook teguh dengan ego nya yg megatakan anak itu sengaja menjebaknya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan darinya. Dalam pikirannya terngiang bahwa anak di bawah umur tidak akan berkeliaran tanpa alasan seperti itu ditengah malam.

Namun setelah berjalan satu minggu Jungkook merasa sangat menyesal. Ia merasa begitu kotor bagai seorang kriminal. Menyetubuhi anak di bawah umur dan kemudian menghajarnya. Setidaknya jika memang anak tersebut berniat memperalatnya Jungkook hanya perlu memberinya uang dan kemudian meninggalkannya. Bukan menghajarnya kemudian meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terluka parah.

Jungkook meremas rambutnya frustasi. Mengerang pelan dan berakhir melemparkan barang-barang di mejanya. Sungguh dia merasa sangat bejat dan sangat bersalah. Jungkook ingin setidaknya meminta maaf dan bertanggung jawab terhadap anak tersebut. Memikirkan kalau-kalau anak tersebut benar-benar tidak berniat memanfaatkannya membuat hatinya sakit karena rasa bersalah.

Inspektur kepolisian berperawakan gagah tersebut keluar dari ruangannya dengan penampilan kacau. Berniat mencari udara segar dan menenangkan pikirannya sebelum ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Berpakaian seperti seragam sekolah celana hitam dan kemeja putih yang ia lihat seminggu yang lalu dengan ditutup sweater abu-abu muda namun masih menampakkan leher kemejanya. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat jungkook mendekati sesosok orang yang yang duduk membelakanginya. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jungkook menarik tangannya sehingga orang tersebut berdiri dan menatapnya. Bola mata sosok tersebut membulat kaget kemudian melangkah mundur dua langkah sebelum menyentak tangannya yang di cekal Jeon Jungkook.

"Oh, Inspektur Jeon. Selamat malam"

Ucap bawahannya yang juga ikut berdiri dan menatap Jungkook dengan sopan. Jungkook menjawab 'malam' dengan pelan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari anak yang sekarang berdiri menatapnya penuh kebencian. Jungkook dapat melihat bekas lebam-lebam disekitar mata dan bibir yang ia tahu jelas apa penyebabnya. Dan beberapa lebam baru yang kemungkinan diakibatkan oleh perkelahian.

"Polisi Kim, apa yang di lakukan anak ini sehingga berakhir disini?"

Tanya Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si anak tersebut. Sejujurnya Jungkook terkejut dan sekaligus merasa kesal. Karena jika bocah yang pernah tidur dengannya ini masuk ketempat seperti ini berarti ia adalah bocah yang bermasalah. Dan jungkook merasa menyesal telah merasa bersalah pada bocah ini.

"Bukan masalah yang besar Inspektur Jeon. Hanya melanggar jam malam dan berkelahi dengan preman" ucap Kim Kibum, polisi jaga di kantor Jungkook.

Jungkook mengernyit bingung kemudian memutuskan untuk meminta agar bocah itu masuk keruangannya dan mengambil alih tugas Kibum untuk mengintrogasinya yang dibalas dengan tatapan aneh Kibum sebelum ia mengagguk dan menyuruh si bocah mengikuti Jungkook.

"Namamu?"

Suara Jungkook menggema di dalam ruangan kerja pribadinya di dalam kantor kepolisian tersebut. Jungkook menatap si bocah yang sejak tapi menatapnya tajam penuh kebencian yang jujur saja membuatnya risih. Dengan meja yang masih sangat berantakan dengan kertas dan juga barang lainnya berhamburan dilantai akibat amukan sebelumnya, Jungkook menatap bocah yang duduk di depannya.

"Kim Taehyung"

Bocah bernama Kim Taehyung itu menjawab, dengan nada dingin. Jangan lupakan tatapan tajamnya yang begitu menusuk hati Jungkook. Entah kenapa rasa bersalah seakan menyesakkan dadanya.

"umur mu?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"15 tahun"

Sial Jungkook memang benar-benar seorang bajingan.

"Oke Kim Taehyung, sebelum aku mendata dirimu ada hal yang harus kita selesaikan." Jungkook menatap Taehyung lebih dalam.

"Aku minta maaf Kim."

Suara tawa terdengan lirih didalam ruangan, mengejek Jeon Jungkook yang masih menatap Kim Taehyung dengan pandangan sendu. Menyesal.

"Kau gila? Menyeretku kemudian memperkosaku dan berakhir dengan menghajarku habis-habisan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Bagian mana yang bisa aku maafkan?"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya pahit. Taehyung benar tidak ada dari semua perlakuannya yang bisa di maafkan begitu mudah.

"Insperkur Jeon. Jika kau takut aku menuntutmu karena aku tau identitasmu kau tidak perlu khawatir aku bukan orang seperti itu"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan entah kenapa hal itu makin membuat hati Jungkook menjerit sakit. Menghela nafas berat Jungkook kembali berbicara.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, aku memperkosamu, memaki dan menuduhmu kemudian menghajarmu hingga hampir mati dan kemudian meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku memang bajingan maafkan aku Kim Taehyung. Aku kalut dan begitu panik dan melihatmu begitu datar dan santai membuatku berfikir hal-hal yang buruk. aku bahkan tidak memperhatikanmu yang bahkan masih di bawah umur, aku terbawa emosiku"

Jungkook berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh dan hal itu membuat Taehyung mau tak mau membuang nafas lelah. Ia bukan orang pendendam Taehyung terlahir dengan hati yang begitu baik namun nasib yang begitu sial.

"Sudahlah semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku juga seorang laki-laki hal seperti itu tidak masalah bagiku. Hidupku memang sepahit ini"

Lagi. Hati Jungkook seakan di hantam batu karang begitu sakit dan menyesakkan. Anak ini pasti memiliki kehidupan yang menyedihkan dan Jungkook menambahkan noda hitam dalam kehidupannya. Melihat bagaimana Taehyung tersenyum dan sorot matanya yang begitu datar namun menjerit kesakitan membuat Jungkook merasa harus bertanggung jawab secara penuh terhadap Taehyung.

"Taehyung aku akan bertanggung jawab"

Seakan mendengar suara petir Taehyung mendongak dan menatap Jungkook terkejut. Alisnya mengernyit tidak mengerti namun kemudian ia tersenyum remeh dan mengibaskan tangannya asal.

"Kalau yang kau maksud uang. Sunggu aku bukan orang seperti itu. Aku tidak butuh pertanggung jawabanmu tuan Jeon"

Jungkook menggelenng kuat dan hal itu semakin menambah kerutan bingung didahi Taehyung.

"Aku akan menikahimu"

"kau gila!"

Taehyung berdiri dari tempat duduknya menatap Jungkook dengan mata terbelalak kaget tidak percaya. Dan Jungkook memang brengsek karena menganggap reaksi Taehyung sangat menggemaskan.

"Inspektur Jeon sungguh kalau kau takut aku menuntutmu aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku di bawah umur, kita tidak saling mengenal, dan aku tidak mencintaimu. Kita tidak bisa menikah"

JUngkook tersenyum kecil, tidak tahan dengan Taehyung yang menggemaskan.

"Aku bertanggung jawab Kim. Seorang polisi jelas harus mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya dan aku akan menikahimu. Aku tidak bilang akan menikahimu besok kita bisa menunggu sampai setidaknya kau lulus sekolah. Kau kelas berapa sekarang?"

"tingkat 1 menengah pertama"

"nah kita bisa menikah 2 tahun lagi, setelah kau lulus sekolah. Dan untuk saling mengenal kurasa 2 tahun cukup untuk mu mengenalku karena aku tidak berminat mengenalmu lebih dalam. Dan cinta? Kau sudah tidur denganku. Kita sudah bercinta kurasa cinta akan tumbuh setelahnya. Benarkan?"

Jungkook menyeringai menatap Taehyung yang melongo mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kau benar-benar gila Inspektur Jeon. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu"

Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak mau? Kenapa? Jungkook sudah mapan dan ia juga sangat Tampan menurut para anak gadis tetangga dirumah orang tuanya. Banyak gadis yang berusaha mendekatinya tapi kenapa malah bocah Kim ini menolaknya? Apa dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Sial!

"kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Sinting, aku masih 15 tahun pacaran bukan hal yang harus aku pikirkan."

"Oh bibirmu Kim. Kalau begitu apa yang membuatmu menolakku?"

"Kau bukan type ku"

Jungkook mendecih pelan.

"Omong kosong, lupakan pernikahan kita akan bicarakan nanti. Sekarang aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Sepersekian detik Jungkook merasa harus mendekap bocah 15 tahun didepannya yang saat ini tengah menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang"

"kenapa?"

"Pamanku membenciku. Aku tidak bisa pulang sebelum beliau tidur."

Jungkook mengernyit.

"Apa dia akan memukulmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng kuat.

"Dia akan mengusirku, bibi memintaku datang kerumah setelah pamanku tidur kemudian pergi sebelum beliau bangun. Paman tidak suka padaku. Dia tidak mau merawatku saat aku kehilangan ayah dan ibu ku karena kecelakaan. Namun karena bibi adalah kerabat satu-satunya ibu ia harus merawatku namun paman tidak pernah setuju."

Rahang Jungkook mengeras. Merasa kesal, dia benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri yang malah semakin menghancurkan hati seorang bocah 15 tahun yang seharusnya bahagia dengan teman-temannya. Bukannya keluyuran dalam keadaan ketakutan hanya karena takut diusir sang paman. Dan jungkook dengan teganya menuduh dan berfikiran yang bukan-bukan. Jungkook bertekat akan membawa Taehyung dan menikahinya.

"Kim Taehyung aku minta alamat rumah paman dan bibi mu"

"Apa? Tidak, jangan! Kumohon tuan Jeon paman akan semakin membenciku kalau ia tahu aku berurusan dengan kantor polisi"

Taehyung panik, berdiri dengan gelisah dan ketakutan. Entah sejak kapan bocah 15 tahun itu menangis. Ia tidak ingin semakin dibenci sang paman. Hanya paman dan bibi nya yang ia punya Taehyung masih bermimpi jika kelak sang paman akan membuka hati untuknya. Bagaimanapun Taehyung adalah keponakannya bukan. Namun jika ia seperti ini pamannya akan semakin menganggapnya tidak berguna dan membawa masalah.

Taehyung menangis tersedu, memikirkan kehidupannya yang begitu menyedihkan. Ditinggalkan ayah dan ibunya sejak usianya 13 tahun. Pamannya yang seharusnya menjadi walinya membencinya. Harus menunggu hingga tengah malam sebelum pulang kerumah. Meringkuk ketakutan setia malam selama 2 tahun untuk menghindari preman jalanan. Diperkosa seseorang bahkan dihajar habis-habisan.

Taehyung benar-benar akan mati sengsara jika hal ini semakin berlanjut. Bibinya selalu menangisinya setiap malam ketika beliau membawakan makanan untuk Taehyung. Menasehati Taehyung untuk bertahan paling tidak hingga ia lulus SMA. Bibinya bukan orang kaya jadi beliau tidak bisa menyewakan Taehyung sebuah rumah. Taehyung sendiri tidak bisa bekerja karena ia masih sekolah.

Semua tampak berat bagi Taehyung namun petuah-petuah sang bibi untuk bertahan sebentar lagi membuat Taehyung kuat. Ia sadar bibi nya sangat menyayanginya. Membiayai sekolahnya tanpa sepengetahuan sang paman, memberinya uang saku dan terkadang juga bekal kemudian berusaha menyisakan makanan untuk ia makan di malam hari. Taehyung menyayangi sang bibi dan taehyung tidak akan meninggalkan wanita itu.

Taehyung merasa tubuhnya ditarik dan kemudian ia merasakan kehangatan melingkupi tubuh kurusnya. Jungkook memeluk erat Taehyung dan mengusap punggungnya menenangkan.

"Kubilang kita akan menikah, aku akan menemui bibi mu dan meminta restu kemudian membawamu tinggal bersamaku"

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehtung kaget namun ia hanya menurut dan memberikan alamatnya. Taehyung lelah sekali kalau memang Jungkook berniat tulus Taehyung tidak akan menolak namun meskipun Jungkook hanya memanfaatkannya nanti setidaknya Taehyung tidak lagi merepotkan sang bibi. Jungkook akan memberinya tempat tinggal.

Jam 1 pagi lebih Taehyung dan Jungkook keluar dari rumah paman dan bibi Taehyung dengan sebuah koper kecil Taehyung yang disembunyikan sang bibi agar suaminya tidak tahu jika Taehyung tinggal di rumah mereka, digenggang erat oleh Jungkook. Bibi Taehyung berdiri didepan pintu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Memohon kepada Jungkook untuk menjaga Taehyung dengan baik, sementara sang paman menatap marah namun diam. Pria tua itu merasa dibodohi oleh sang istri dan juga Taehyung namun melihat bocah yg ia anggap menyusahkan akan pergi ia menjadi lega.

Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah berada di dalam mobil, Taehyung masih menangis karena berpisah dengan sang bibi tapi Jungkook meyakinkan bahwa mereka akan berkunjung kapan-kapan.

Jungkook membopong Taehyung menuju rumah minimalis namun mewah miliknya setelah mereka sampai di rumah Jungkook, ia tinggal sendiri karena rumah ini ia rancang untuk keluarga kecilnya kelak setelah menikah. Mengingat pernikahan Jungkook berencana membawa Taehyung bertemu orangtua nya dirumah utama besok siang dan ia akan cuti tugas 3 hari kedepan untuk pergi ke Busan.

Jungkook membaringkan tubuh tertidur bocah 15 tahun tersebut diranjangnya yang luas, dan akan melepaskan rangkulan tangan kanannya dari belakang leher Taehyung sebelum bocah itu memeluknya sangat erat hingga punggung dan kepalanya terangkat dari atas kasur.

"Kau akan melindungiku kan tuan Jeon? Tidak akan membuangku kan?"

Ucapan lirih Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersenyum. Dibalasnya pelukan bocah yang pernah ia tiduri tersebut tak kalah erat, merasa gemas dan juga perasaan ingin menyayangi yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban sebelum mengecup leher Taehyung dengan lembut. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan kepala karena Taehyung memeluknya erat jadi hanya leher yg bisa dijangkau Jungkook bukan berarti ia mesum kawan-kawan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencintamu mulai dari sekarang, kau harus menikahiku!"

Gemas dengan ucapan Taehyung, Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menjatuhkan kecupan-kecupan manis dipundak dan juga leher Taehyung dari balik seragam sekolah yang ia pakai.

"Tentu kita akan menikah Taehyung, dan ngomong-ngomong aku sudah mencintaimu. Memikirkanmu hampir seminggu membuatku jatuh cinta tanpa sadar"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook seakan bertanya 'Sungguh?' Jungkook mengangguk kemudian mengangkat Taehyung agar duduk dipangkuannya setelah sebelumnya ia mendudukan dirinya sendiri di kasurnya. Menarik lepas sweater abu-abu yang menutupi seragam Taehyung dan kemudian membuka 2 kancing teratas kemeja bocah tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kim, padamu."

Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher anak yg lebih muda hingga terdengar lenguhan lirih dari si bocah. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap leher mulus yang sekarang terdapat tanda darinya.

"Kau milikku sekarang. Ouh tidak aku lupa- kau milikku sejak seminggu yang lalu" mengerlingkan mata pada Taehyung.

Taehyung membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan Jungkook kemudian memukul lengan Jungkook cukup keras namun tidak berefek apa-apa pada si pria dewasa membuat Taehyung mengerang lucu karena merajuk.

Jungkook membanting Taehyung kekasurnya dengan gemas kemudian menindih Taehyung.

"luka di wajahmu harus diobati kim"

Usapan lembut dirasakan Taehyung di sekitar luka lebam di wajahnya. Mengangguk pelan Taehyung menjawab Jungkook namun mata nya tertutup nampak lelah sekaligus menikmati usapan lembut Jungkooknya. Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan saling bercerita di sela-sela kegiatan Jungkook membersihkan luka Taehyung. Juga diselingi tindakan asusila- menyenangkan menurut Taehyung , yang dilakukan Jungkook karena bagaimanapun dia pria dewasa 27 tahun yang membutuhkan pendamping hidup. Dan Taehyung, bocah 15 tahun namun manis dan sexy menurut Jungkook, ada didepannya. Tentu hal yang terlalu menggoda untuk di abaikan kan?.

END

dengan gajelasnya ehehe;)

.

.

.

untuk yg nunggu Cute Villain aku kasih ini dulu ya. udah setengah jadi tapi aku stuck ditempat karena lupa dan bingung. tapi tenang bakal aku garap secepat yg aku bisa. wkwk


End file.
